Angels Fall
by Bornrider2
Summary: The Winchesters have been living at 221B Baker street since they brought down the hellhound of Baskerville. What will happen when James Moriarty comes back and is paired up with Crowley? Who will fall? I. O. U. Sequel to Hellhounds of Baskerville.


Chapter 2 Posting

The Angel's Fall

**Summary: The Winchesters have been living at 221B Baker street since they brought down the hellhound of Baskerville. What will happen when James Moriarty comes back and is paired up with Crowley? Who will fall? I. O. U. Sequel to Hellhounds of Baskerville.**

**So, I guess I said that I would post the first chapter of this story today. Please remember that I make up most of this as I go along, so there is a very lose plot line right now. This one will defiantly be longer than the last one. Please enjoy. (It starts when the Winchesters move in and heads off from there.) **

Chapter 1

Sherlock's POV:

"Boys? Are you back from the Moors?" Mrs. Hudson called out as I lead the others into the house. "Yes, Mrs. Hudson, it's us. Could you come up to our flat? We have something to ask you." I called back while John and the Winchesters went up the stairs. "Sure thing Sherlock. Be there in a moment." I smiled and raced up after the others.

"As you can see, it's not in the best of stated. Sherlock's stuff is everywhere. Sherlock, where did you put the tea pot?" John asked as I sat in my chair. I shrugged and leaned back, enjoying the comfort of home. I could hear Mrs. Hudson's light footfalls on the stairs and rose to greet her.

"Oh, Sherlock, you didn't say we had company." She whispered in my ear as I hugged her. I chuckled and turned to the Winchesters, who were taking up the couch.

"Mrs. Hudson, I would like you to meet some friends we meet on the Moors. The is Dean, Sam, and Castiel Winchester. Castiel, isn't really their brother, so pay no mind if you see them snogging." I said, gesturing to them. Dean growled at me as I mentioned the snogging and I walked away to bring John into the room. I almost collided with him as he brought out tea and crumpets.

"Mrs. Hudson, did Sherlock tell you why we are here?" Sam asked. John shoved one of the trays into my arms and walked around me to the couch. "Oh dear, it seems he's forgotten. He does that a lot." She sighed as I sat beside her with the tray. I smiled and hugged her again.

"Well, we were wondering if Sam, Dean, and Cas could live here for a few months while they do some jobs around the city. They saved our lives out on the Moors and we thought that this was the least we could do. Am I right, Sherlock?" John asked. I hummed my agreement. Mrs. Hudson smiled and turned to the Winchesters.

"Of course you can! I hope you know what you've gotten yourselves into. Living with Sherlock can be quite the handful at times." She said. The others smiled as I examined an older case file. I tossed it way. To simple. I needed a good murder.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson. I'm sure we'll be fine with Sherlock. Can't be any worse than living with him." Sam said as he glanced at Dean, who was playing with a knife that I knew to have been in his pocket. Dean looked up and smiled, tossing the knife to Sam. Sam caught it and tucked it away once more. Mrs. Hudson laughed at 'How much he asks like Sherlock!' I groaned. That man was nowhere near my intellect.

"Lestrade just text me with a case. Woman killed in ally, no prints, no weapon, and the only thing left was a slight smell of sulfur." John spoke up. I turned and the Winchesters sat up at once. "Sulfur? Sounds like a case Sammy." Dean said.

…

**An: I know this isn't in order at all, but the lines work. Read on.**

John's POV:

"Why today?" Ella, my therapist, asked as I watched the rain. I turned to her, and said softly "D'you want to hear me say it?" I turned back to the rain, not wanting to hear her answer.

"You need to get it out." She says.

"My best friends…" I choke out. "Sherlock Holmes,….. And Castile Winchester,….. are, dead."

**Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you like the cliffhanger. I'll post more soon. Not today, but soon. I don't know when the Superwholock version will be up, but I'll let you know when I post it. Please leave a review. It helps me post faster. **


End file.
